fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Legendarny/Poradnik jak robić OCety
Czasami wchodzę na tą wikie i aż się powstrzymuje od krzyknięcia w komentarzach "CO TO KU*WA JEST" "Cóż to może być mój drogi Watsonie?". Ale świadomy jestem że każdy popełnia błędy, i nikt nie zaczyna z dobrze zrobioną postacią. W końcu "Nie od razu Rzym wybudowano" nie prawdaż? Dlatego tworzę ten mały poradnik który ma wszystkim pomóć w tworzeniu OCetów. Pamiętajcie że nie pokaże wam idealnego wzorca na doskonałą postać, ale jedynie dam wam kilka rad które powinny pomóc wam stworzyć dobrą postać, wciąż będziecie musieli wysilić swoje umysły i pomysłowość. 1. Teoria pomysłocentryczna Jest to najważniejsza i podstawowa zasada którą musicie podążąć przy tworzeniu OC. ZAWSZE ale to ZAWSZE musicie mieć pomysł na którym oprzecie swoją postać. Nie wystarczy wymyśleć dobre cechy i dodać do nich złe aby pokazać że twoja postać nie jest Mary Sue. Te cechy MUSZĄ być wybrane sensownie, bez tego postać jest niezwykle pusta i opiera się zawsze na tym samym schemacie, aż w końcu przemienia się w Mary Sue. Pomysłem może być właściwie cokolwiek, pomysłem na jednego z moich OC było np. Aby wyśmiać szalonych naukowców z filmów. Ten pomysł to podstawa postaci na której oprzemy reszte postaci. Porównajmy to do układu słonecznego w którym pomysł to słońce.. UWAGA, NIGDY ALE TO PRZENIGDY NIE WYBIERAJ JAKO PODSTAWY "TRAGICZNA POSTAĆ". Najbardziej tragicznym jest zobaczyć normalną postać, z ludzkim (w tym przypadku kucykowym) charakterem która zostaje wyniszczona przez zbiór smutnych wydarzeń. 2. Cechy krążące wokół pomysłu Teraz druga najważniejsza część przy tworzeniu postaci, wybieranie odpowiednich cech. I tutaj mogę dać tylko jedną radę, nie patrzcie na to czy cecha jest wadą czy zaletą, patrzcie na to czy komplementuje podstawę na której oparliście postać, np jeśli na podstawę wybraliście "profesjonalny detektyw" nie uczynicie go głupim bo po prostu nie pasowało by to do waszej postaci. Zapomnijcie po prostu o podziale i myślcie tylko i jedynie o tym jakie cechy będą pasowały do podstawy, zobaczycie wtedy że przyjdzie wam do głowy mnóstwo wad jak i zalet która wasza postać powinna posiadać. 3. Lew w duszy, baranek z zachowania No dobrze mamy już charakter postaci do waszego artykułu, no ale chcecie teraz napisać o tej postaci historie, jak powiecie czytelnikom o cechach postaci? Ci którzy odpowiedzieli: "Przez to jak się zachowuje" dostają na końcu ciasto. Zachowanie twojej postaci jest bardzo ważną sprawą jeśli postanowisz pisać, bowiem jest to twój jedyny (poza historią) sposób aby powiedzieć KIM ta postać dokładnie jest. Nie martw się jednak, jeśli stworzyłeś dobrą postać, będziesz wiedział jak zachowa się w danej sytacji, a jak zachować się nie powinna. Dlatego moja rada, ZAWSZE dawaj postaci wolną rękę. W pewnym momeńcie historia przestaje martwa, staje się w pewien sposób żywa, chce iść pewnym torem, najlepsze historie powstają wtedy, kiedy pozwolisz postaciom i historii działać. Owszem byłeś architektem który zaprojektował postacie, świat i rozpoczął reakcje łańcuchowom, ale nie masz już tak wielkiej władzy jeśli chodzi o wynik. To nie oznacza że nie możesz wpływać na historie, powinieneś jednak robić to sensownie, ale jest to już sprawa na inny poradnik, teraz zajmujemy się postaciami. Tak czy siak, możesz sprawić że postać będzie ukrywała swoje cechy i jest to dobry zabieg jeśli przeprowadzony umiejętnie, ale jedna rada, nie przesadzaj z tym, nikt nie jest idealnym aktorem, jeśli twoja postać udaje, niech w pewnym momeńcie się potknie, pozwól nam ją/jego zobaczyć kiedy jest z kimś do kogo jest szczera, i najważniejsze, bądź kreatywnym. 4. -Wychowałam się w Slumsach, mordując, kradnąc i sprzedając narkotyki.-Powiedziała uśmiechnięta przedszkolanka głaskając źrebaka po główce. Więc mamy już postać o pewnym charakterze która zachowuje się w pewien sposób. Jednak teraz powinniśmy się zastanowić, dlaczego zachowuje się w ten sposób. Oczywiście pewne cechy może mieć wrodzone ale musi być jakiś powód dlaczego jest taka nie inna... Czas więc wymyślić historie, i chociaż historie możecie tak naprawdę zostawić w spokoju, dobrze mieć pewną biografie dla postaci. Historia nie musi właściwie wyjaśniać dkażdej cechy postaci, ważne jedynie aby pasowała do postaci, jeśli postać zobaczyła śmierć swoich rodziców, oczywistym jest że zostawiło to ranę na jej psychice. Pamiętajcie, nie każda postać musi mieć tragiczną historie, nie ma nic złego w tragicznych historiach, ale pamiętajcie, wszystko z umiarem. I pamiętajcie, jeśli coś nie pasuje do waszej postaci, lub jest po prostu zbędne, nie komplementuje to ani historii ani waszej postaci, po prostu zostawcie to w spokoju. Nie zawsze wasza postać musi być księciem, wybrańcem czy elementem harmonii. Nie zawsze musi być mistzem we wszystkim, historia powinna także pasować do podstawy i reszty charakteru. Jeśli jednak tamte mówią że postać powinna być w czymś dobra, niech będzie w tym dobra. Mogę tylko jeszcze raz powiedzieć, bądźcie kreatywni. 5. On jest jednorożcem ale w każdej chwilii może sobie wywołać skrzydła cienia które pozwalają mu zdobywać moce Alicorna. W tym punkcie będę mówił o trzech rzeczach, po pierwsze o tym jak wybrać odpowiednią rase dla kuca, po drugie o tym jak stworzyć klimatycznego kuca, po trzecie o tym jak zbalansować swoją postać. Po pierwsze, użyjcie tej rasy która będzie pasowała wam do postaci, wszyscy mówią aby nie używać Alicornów, ja powiem co innego. Nie używajcie Alicornów, jeśli: nie macie powodu aby stworzyć alicorna, nie macie umiejętności aby stworzyć dobrego OC alicorna. Dobrego Alicorn OC można zrobić jeśli ma się odpowiednie umiejętności. Jednak większym problemem sa mroczne kuce. Powiem wam jedno, uwielbiam dobrze zrobiony grimdark, zaczytuje się w tego typu historiach, jednak krew mnie zalewa kiedy widzę mrocznego kuca, wampira alikorna. Jeśłi chcecie zrobić mroczną historie, proszę bardzo, ale wiedzcie jedno, mroczne historie wychodzą najlepiej jeśli kuce są normalnymi kucykami, a świat wokół nich jest nieprzyjemny. Po trzecie postać nie może być doskonała, nie może umieć wszystkiego, być najlepsza we wszystkim. No to na razie tyle! Gdybym coś jeszcze miał do przekazania to o tym napiszę, mam nadzieje że ten poradnik okaże się pomocny. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach